


The Bond

by Erin330



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Erin330
Summary: Gary Mitchell's being an asshole.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	The Bond

It was an early morning in October, winter period had only just begun in San Francisco, when Spock of Vulcan awoke from his REM sleep. The warm body of his young mate was pressed against his side, a hand protectively on the place of his heart.  
The Vulcan himself was 27 years old, his mate 24, and still a Cadet at Starfleet Academy while he was a professor. He did not teach his mate any class, nor was he ever in the same building. He taught linguistics, his mate was a senior year Command track student.  
Then, his beautiful mate too woke from his sleep.  
Spock took possession of his pink lips, as he did every morning. “Good morning, t’hy’la.”  
“G’morning, adun.” a smile formed on those full pink lips.  
“I shall take my leave now, for I shall see you in 4.72 hours.”  
Blue eyes like the summer sky revealed themselves from behind their lids. “Of course, Spock. Until lunch.”  
“I will be there, my Jim.”

James Kirk was happy with his life now, he didn’t long back to any of his pre-Academy or early Academy days of wild partying, heavily drinking and a new babe every night, no, he was content now.  
The change had come the day he first saw Spock walking around when he crossed through the linguistics section of the Academy after bringing his only true friend a book he forgot.  
Spock had walked there in his uniform like a sleek black panther, an unreachable creature with an irresistible allure all around him. Jim had recognized him as a Vulcan, they were the first alien species Earth had contact with after warp drive was invented.  
After him, no woman or man could make him feel content any longer, he needed the professor.  
It had been a long road to where they were now, but it had been worth it. They had been bonded now for nearly 5 months, legally married by the law, and thus they would serve on the same ship together.  
\-----  
After breakfast, Jim left the apartment for the Academy to meet up with his friend Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy, a med student at the Academy.  
Bones did not know Jim had gone off to be married to the only Vulcan professor in the whole school. Kirk could only imagine what McCoy would say to him.  
‘You got freakin’ MARRIED to that cold-assed computer of a hobgoblin!?? What was on your mind!?’ or something along those lines.  
He met up with the doctor at the school gates.  
Bones looked on his watch, frowning. “Once again, you’re early. What is it with you these days? Eight months ago you still came late, usually with that Mitchell in tow behind you.”  
Jim flinched at the mentioning of his ex-boyfriend. Jim broke up with Gary over a year ago when he and Spock were starting to get serious. “I… I don’t see him anymore. And he’s my ex now, has been for a year.”  
McCoy raised an eyebrow. “I could’ve sworn you two were still involved 7 months ago… oh well, he was a bad influence anyway. And whoever you find next, be sure he or she is nothing like him!”  
‘Oh Bones… if you only knew to who I’m married…’ but Kirk didn’t say it out loud, he just smiled.  
Jim went to his classes, fully focused on his studies and ignoring the looks of the people he called friends before his involvement with Spock. He was now the bondmate of a Vulcan male, he had responsibilities.  
Even though no other student knew about his bonding, only the Admiralty knew, and the Vulcan Ambassadors who frequently visited the Embassy.  
But it was at lunch that things got truly ugly.  
As he was waiting for Spock’s arrival, he sat in a far corner peacefully eating a part of his chicken salad.  
Then, Gary Mitchell and Carol Wallace came to him, their cronies behind them.  
Kirk had already seen them approaching in the cornor of his eye, but he paid them no mind. Usually people left when they got ignored.  
“Hey, nerd!” it was Wallace who spoke up. “Are you done sniffing around in books?”  
Jim clenched his jaw on a piece of chicken, but he didn’t react.  
Then Mitchell leaned in close. “Nah… maybe nerd isn’t the right word anymore. He’s become more of a whore, how else can he have such grades?”  
‘Just ignore him.’ Kirk’s inner voice said.  
The cronies just laughed, the bitchy women just a bit too loud.  
In the end, Jim decided to tell them to fuck off in a more polite way. “Mitchell, would you please leave? I’m waiting for a friend to arrive. Look, I’m sorry if you’re upset about our break up, but as I told you, I’m not the right person for you.”  
“That’s what you think, Jimmy. Can’t you see we belong together?” Gary’s eyes turned softer.  
Kirk turned his head away. “Gary… no. I’m with someone else now.”  
Mitchell’s voice became harder, as did his brown eyes. “Someone else, huh? And does he fuck you like I did? Rough and hard? Or did you settle for less? I can’t imagine James Tomcat Kirk to ever settle down… and if he’d ever, he’d go for someone who gave it nice and roughly to him. So, who is this man?”  
“I’m not telling you.” Jim said. “All that I’ll say about it is that I love him, I love him with the type of love you shall never feel with your ice cold heart!”  
“Ha! You believe you’re worthy of such love? You pathetic whore, he’ll leave you the second he finds someone else to spend his life with! You’re so interchangeable.”  
Kirk wanted to get up and scream and punch in that face so he would no longer use only his looks to charm others so easily. But before he could do just that, he was saved by the voice of his guardian angel.  
“Cadet Mitchell, please back away from Cadet Kirk. You are clearly harassing him, which is against Academy social rules.” the deep rumble was present, and it made Jim turn into a puddle of goo.  
Spock was standing there, hands clasped behind his back and standing straight up. He looked every bit of the perfect Alpha male, dark eyes like daggers and his lean form presenting a panther ready to strike.  
“Professor, I was just teasing… isn’t that right, Jimmy boy?”  
Kirk’s blue eyes narrowed to slits, but didn’t reply.  
“Cadet Mitchell, must I remind you of your long list of ongoing complaints against various other Cadets? I had hoped you would remind yourself of possible expansion from the Academy.”  
“The Admiralty’s not going to expel me, professor. I already know what’s above my head.”  
“Illogical, as there has not yet been made a decision on what action should be taken against your offends.” the dark Vulcan eyes were stoically aimed at Mitchell, but it seemed to keep Carol and the cronies away too. “And if I report this harassing to Admiral Barnett, he shall not be kind with the punishment.”  
It was after a long time of staring that Mitchell left, taking Carol and the cronies with him.  
Immediately after they disappeared from the cafeteria, Spock turned his attention to Jim. “Are you alright?”  
The blonde nodded. “Thank you, Spock. I was just about planning to hit him with my fist when you interfered.”  
“I felt your plan brewing in the back of my mind, I knew I had to be fast.”  
“I’m so glad for the bond, you know.”  
“So am I, ashayam, so am I.”


End file.
